NNT: El Octavo Pecado Capital
by Aphelios
Summary: Crowley, el Pecado de la Soledad del Lobo. Habiendo nacido sin conocer a sus Padres biológicos, y teniendo un pasado misterioso, oscuro y lleno de perdidas. Termina siendo detenido por el Reino de Liones y reclutado por Meliodas el Dragón de la Ira en los Ocho Pecados Capitales.


—¡¿Qué?!— Pregunto alterado un hombre de larga cabellera plateada. El nombre de este hombre es Zaratras. Enfrente de él estaba su Rey, y a su lado derecho estaba lo que él consideraba un amigo. —¡¿Ocho Pecadores se convertirán en los salvadores de Liones?¡— Continuo Zaratras en tono alterado, aunque el Rey y su amigo permanecieron tranquilos. —¡Eso suena totalmente absurdo! —Termino Zaratras.

—No te preocupes. Ya he terminado la investigación y la selección con respecto a esa premonición— Hablo una mujer, delgada y atractiva. El cabello de la mujer es largo hasta los hombros y negro, tiene ojos color oro. El nombre de la mujer es Merlin.

—¿Qu-? — Cuestiono el Rey de nombre Bartra sorprendido. El Rey Bartra Liones tiene el pelo blanco y barba arreglada. Tiene unas vestimentas dignas de un Rey.

—¿Quién eres? — Pregunto Zaratras sorprendido por la entrada de la mujer.

—Las premoniciones del Rey son asunto serio, Meliodas. Sin ellas, habría sido casi imposible encontrar a los otros seis— Comento Merlin al joven que estaba al lado de Zaratras.

Meliodas es un joven que parece adolecente, tiene una estatura baja, cabello rubio desordenado y ojos verde esmeralda. —Significa que los otros dos son…— Hablo Meliodas con su mirada en la mujer.

—Tu y yo, por supuesto— Declaro Merlin con una sonrisa.

—¡Muy bien! ¡En ese caso, hay que reunirlos lo antes posible! — Dijo Meliodas con determinación. —¡Es hora que los Pecados Capitales derroten a los Mandamiento! — Continuo Meliodas mientras apretaba su puño.

—Bien, es bueno que digas eso, ya tengo al primer miembro, es hijo de unas personas a las que conoces. Sobre todo, conoces muy bien a su Padre— Confeso Merlin con una sonrisa.

…

—Capitán, le hice unos analices a la sangre del muchacho— Hablo Merlin haciendo que Meliodas volteara a verla.

—Merlin. El chico no es tu rata de laboratorio— Declaro Meliodas con algo de ira.

—Tranquilo, no planeo convertirlo en tal cosa, al menos que él quiera ciertamente— Comento Merlin con una sonrisa. —Es solo que es interesante, él no es nada que hayamos visto antes, él es una nueva especie— Confeso Merlin con una expresión interesada.

Meliodas no comento nada solo entrecerró ligeramente los ojos con tristeza. Merlin y Meliodas se encontraban en un patio de entrenamiento esperando que trajeran al muchacho.

Llego un carruaje vigilado por varios Guardias, entre ellos estaba Zaratras quien se acercó a Merlin y Meliodas.

—Ya está aquí. Deben tener cuidado es alguien muy fuerte— Dijo Zaratras con una ligera preocupación.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargare— Dijo Meliodas con una sonrisa confiada cuando su mirada vio como del carruaje salió un joven de aproximadamente 16 años de edad. Tiene una altura alta para su edad, piel ligeramente pálida, tiene el pelo de color rubio, flequillo y ojos verde esmeralda. Tiene el vestuario de un prisionero, aparte de eso está esposado de pies a cabeza

"Su cabello es el de su Madre, pero sus ojos son los de su Padre, y en rasgos se parece más a su Madre teniendo rasgos delicados, pero también tiene un par de rasgos de su Padre" Pensó Meliodas con una sonrisa, aunque un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza lo golpeo.

—Yo, chico— Saludo Meliodas llamando la atención del joven. —Mi nombre es Meliodas, la mujer que es a mi lado es Merlin. Vengo a proponerte que te unas a nuestro equipo— Propuso Meliodas con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Equipo? — Cuestiono el joven sin interés.

—Sí, los Ocho Pecados Capitales— Contesto Meliodas.

—¿Y si no quiero entrar en el equipo? — Pregunto el joven.

—Sate, Sate, Sate. ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte? — Se preguntó Meliodas a si mismo mientras se tocaba el mentón de manera pensativa.

—Ya se— Dijo Meliodas mientras que con su mano izquierda la cual se había convertido en un puño choco con su palma derecha. —Merlin, necesito tres espadas de madera muy pesada— Continuo Meliodas volteando a ver a Merlin quien con un simple chasquido invoco las tres espadas.

—Zaratras, sostén esto— Pidió Meliodas lanzándole una de las espadas de madera a Zaratras quien la agarro, pero por el peso rápidamente sus manos cayeron hacia el suelo junto con la espada.

—Hagamos algo chico— Hablo Meliodas mientras regresaba su atención al chico de 16 años. —Si puedes derrotarme en un combate serás libre. Pero si yo te derroto te unirás a los Ocho pecados capitales— Continuo Meliodas con una sonrisa, el joven pareció pensarlo unos segundos para luego asentir.

—Merlin— Pidió Meliodas, Merlin levanto uno de sus dedos y apunto hacia las esposas del joven, soltando un pequeño rayo de la yema de sus dedos, rayo hizo desaparecer las esposas.

—Toma— Dijo Meliodas mientras le lanzaba una espada de madera.

El joven agarro la espada con facilidad, y movió la espada con maestría. Para luego ponerse en posición de combate.

—Bien, si ya estás listo. ¡Aquí voy ¡— Declaro Meliodas para luego arrancar con velocidad hacia el muchacho.

El joven detuvo el ataque de Meliodas, pero el suelo debajo de ellos formo un cráter mientras que el muchacho retrocedió ligeramente por el ataque. Ambos desaparecieron con facilidad del ojo humano común ni siquiera Zaratras que se podía considerar como uno de los humanos más fuertes podía seguir sus movimientos.

"Interesante, el poder del joven es de 8.500. Lo cual es mucho considerando lo joven que es. Ciertamente no rivaliza con el poder del Capitán quien solamente lo está probando" Pensó Merlin con una sonrisa interesada, mientras veía el combate entre Meliodas y el joven.

El joven intento acabar el combate con un ataque en el lado superior de Meliodas, pero este lo esquivo desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás del joven. Meliodas lo ataco, pero el Joven llego a defenderse a tiempo, dándose la vuelta le dio una patada a Meliodas mandándolo a volar un par de metros.

Meliodas se recuperó y levanto la vista rápidamente para ver que el joven se acercaba velozmente, Meliodas se preparó y choco espadas en contra del joven haciendo que el suelo debajo de ellos se formara un cráter.

Ambos empezaron a chocar sus espadas a una velocidad increíble. Pero Meliodas usando su empuñadura la enterró en el estómago del chico con facilidad. El chico escupió saliva para luego quedar inconsciente, antes de caer al suelo Meliodas lo agarro y se lo subió al hombro.

Meliodas camino hacia Merlin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Entonces. ¿Qué tal le fue? — Pregunto Merlin refiriéndose al muchacho.

—Para no haber recibido ni un poco del entrenamiento con sus verdaderos poderes, es muy bueno. Ciertamente tiene bastante talento— Respondió Meliodas mientras dejaba el cuerpo del joven en el suelo.

Merlin con un simple chasquido creo un poco de agua que cayó en la cara del joven levantándolo. —¿Qué paso? — Pregunto el joven confundido.

—Perdiste— Respondió Meliodas con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio? — Cuestiono el joven con desconfianza.

—En serio— Contesto Meliodas mientras que joven lo vio con ligera desconfianza, pero luego simplemente suspiro de manera cansada.

—Ya veo… supongo que ahora soy parte de esos. Ocho Pecados Capitales— Declaro el Joven mientras que Meliodas asintió.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? Chico— Pregunto Meliodas mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Crowley— Respondió el joven mientras aceptaba la ayuda de Meliodas para levantarse.

—Crow, ¿Te molesta si te llamo así? — Cuestiono Meliodas recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Crowley. —Los Ocho Pecados Capitales somos un grupo de elite a servicio del Reino de Liones. Cada uno de nosotros representa un Pecado Capital. Yo represento el Pecado de la Ira del Dragón y Merlin representa el Pecado de la Gula del Jabalí— Explico Meliodas mientras que junto a Merlin mostraban sus tatuajes, el de Merlin estando en la parte izquierda de su cuello y el de Meliodas en su bíceps izquierdo.

—¿Supongo que yo también entonces represento un Pecado? Ya tengo más o menos la idea de cuál es, pero sorpréndeme— Comento Crowley en tono monótono mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Tu representas el Pecado de la Soledad del Lobo— Dijo Merlin con una sonrisa mientras que Meliodas asintió.

—¿Supongo que yo también voy a tener uno de esos tatuajes? — Pregunto Crowley recibiendo un asentimiento de Meliodas.

—¿Entonces a quien tengo que ver para hacerme el tatuaje? — Cuestiono Crowley.

—Yo los hago— Confeso Merlin. —¿Dime dónde quieres el tatuaje? — Pregunto Merlin con una expresión de ligera curiosidad

Crowley lo pensó unos segundos para luego responder, pero verse interrumpido por Meliodas.

—Antes de que decidas donde ponerte tu tatuaje, hay siete reglas de que debes saber— Comento Meliodas haciendo que Crowley le pusiera atención.

—La séptima regla es que algunas veces hay que unir fuerzas y luchar todos juntos— Declaro Meliodas con una sonrisa.

Crowley espero a que continuara Meliodas, pero el solo se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y las otras seis? — Cuestiono Crowley al ver que Meliodas no continuaba.

—Ah. Esa ya no importan, la más importante es la séptima— Confeso Meliodas de manera despreocupada.

Crowley miro a Meliodas un momento para luego soltar una pequeña risa. —Bien ya sé dónde quiero mi tatuaje en mi hombro derecho— Comento Crowley para que luego Merlin chasqueara los dedos. Crowley sintió algo de ardor en el hombro durante unos segundos.

Miro su hombro derecho para ver su nuevo tatuaje, un lobo carmesí.

Mientras que Crowley miraba su nuevo tatuaje sorprendido. Meliodas formo una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—Crow— Llamo Meliodas haciendo que Crowley le prestara atención. —Bienvenido a los Ocho Pecados Capitales— Declaro Meliodas mientras extendía su mano la cual luego Crowley estrecho con su mano.

"Zeldris, Gelda. No os preocupéis yo cuidare de vuestro hijo de ahora en adelante" Pensó Meliodas con una sonrisa melancólica.

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

**Una cosa que decir, con el cabello de Gelda hay dos a segundo, la primera dice que es rubia y la segunda dice que tiene el pelo. Decidí ponérselo rubio debido a que para mí le queda mejor ser rubia que tener el cabello azul.**

**Esto es antes de los eventos de la primera temporada, la imagen de portada es como se va a ver Crowley durante los sucesos que se cuentan en el anime y manga.**

**Info OC:**

**Nombre Crowley.**

**Edad: 16 años.**

**Altura: 1.75**

**Nivel de Poder: 8.500**

**Familiares:**

**Padre: Zeldris**

**Madre: Gelda**

**Tío: Meliodas.**

**Abuelo: Rey Demonio.**

**Raza: Progenitor (Combinación de un Demonio y Vampiro)**

**Apariencia: Un joven alto para su edad de 16 años, hermosa piel ligeramente pálida, delgado, pero con musculatura firme, rasgos delicados, cabello rubio claro, de una longitud media con flequillos y cautivadores ojos verde esmeralda claros y brillantes. Pupilas que recuerdan a las de un Gato. Se le considera alguien extremadamente hermoso y atractivo.**

**(Como Shinya Hiragi, durante las novelas de Guren)**


End file.
